Amague
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: Duo's starting to feel his relationship with Heero is...falling apart! [[ONESHOT]][1x2] [shounenai] [MAJOR AU] [angst] [ooc]
1. Chapter 1

**AMAGUE**

* * *

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai,MAJOR angst, MAJOR AU. OOC for the most part. AND ONE-SHOT

PAIRINGS: past 1x2. current 1x?

_AUTHORS NOTES: I LIVVVVVVVVE! Well...for now. It's sad at how long it takes me to do this. How long has it been, people? ANY WHO. This is just a small one shot, you know, to get me back into the swing-of-things. Your typical, run-of-the-mill break-up fic. It's sad, i guess. And i know it goes quick. BOO ON ME. but that's the point, since it's just a jumpstart._

_DISCLAIMER: I dont own these characters. They're from GUNDAM WING, bia. _

_ENJOY_

* * *

The front door slammed shut at 2:30 in the morning. The dim, red light humming from the digital alarm clock on the bedside table said so. The house was hushed; save for the clunking of work shoes a floor below. Keys were jostled before being slammed down onto the marble counter in the kitchen, the noise also loud enough to permeate through the floor boards.

Duo rolled over onto his stomach, listening to the sounds his partner made downstairs as he returned from work. Late, as per usual these days. He breathed deeply, sheets and comforter in a tangled ball at his feet from where he had kicked them, waiting anxiously; hoping Heero would get home earlier.

The microwave door was opened, as Duo listened to the other boy shove the food left from the dinner-for-one inside and push re-heat. Duo twiddled his thumbs.

Next, Heero would scarf down his food, sit at his laptop for another hour or so, shower then try and find more reasons to avoid joining him in bed.

It was like a twisted dance they played each night. And Duo was stumbling over the steps because Heero was moving too fast. It was hard to follow him when he seemed to be dancing to his own tune; separate from the one Duo was listening to. 1, 2, 3 and turn versus step, 2, 3, 4.

Duo was at a loss for ideas about when it became so different. They had been perfect. Everyone thought so. Maybe that's what had charmed Duo into thinking the same thing.

"Oh Duo, you two look so cute together."

"The pair of you make me believe in love again."

Blah, blah, blah and etcetera.

Unwillingly, tears pooled in his eyes, streaming to the outer corners. This is why he couldn't bring up his feelings to the other. He would cry like a little girl, and Heero would walk away, not wanting to deal with such an awkward situation. It had come together so fast. Maybe it was only natural for it to fall apart so slow.

They had met at a party, like some people meet in high school. Of course they had seen each other around school, but had never had a reason to smile or wave. Two separate crowds, two separate people.

The party was just a casual gathering for a mutual friend's birthday. According to Heero, he was straight at the time, and totally unaware that someone he hadn't thought twice about before was going to send him into weeks of doubting everything he knew. Duo was introduced as the gay member of the party, not flamingly so, but enough to make the girls feel comfortable when he teased. He had exchanged looks with Heero all night, flirting non-stop, even while knowing the boy wasn't a homosexual.

The night ended with the two sharing a cab, and eventually, drunkenly sharing a bed.

The only difference in what Duo had though would turn out to be a one-night-stand, was that Heero didn't leave the next morning, but stayed until noon and called him the very next day.

They got to know each other, over dates of course. But it didn't take long for either to get attached. Heero went off to university after grad and Duo to a community college in the same city. They were still able to see each other, and made time.

When Heero had finished his programs and got a job, he was 25 years old, and asked Duo to move in with him. Duo was 23 and barely getting through his college courses, and accepted anyways.

And one year later, things began to fall apart.

Duo could hear the clacking of laptop keys in a room down the hall. He rolled over onto his side, body shuddering from the cold. He refused to pull the covers over himself; in the warmth he would fall asleep.

Heero's work started to consume all of his time. Promotion after promotion. Project after project. Trip after trip. Duo started to get used to a lonely house, dinner by himself.

When the other boy WAS home before midnight, they fought. About stupid things. Duo forgot to wash the good dress shirt. Duo was being too sensitive. Heero was way too stressed out to talk.

The nights got later and later. Duo began to wonder if it really was work that was consuming all of his time.

Or was he going to a bar and drinking until he couldn't avoid coming home to an expectant partner? This thought occupied the longhaired boy's mind for maybe a month.

Until another one forced its way in with little doubt, when Duo found an empty condom packet in Heero's briefcase.

They hadn't been exactly…intimate in a while. Which made it all the more suspicious.

And Duo didn't have the guts to be upfront.

So the nights got lonelier and bitterer. Duo had cried himself to sleep so many times, imagining the thought of Heero, the man he loved, with someone else. Trying to think of reasons for the betrayal.

What had he done to deserve this?

The water in the bathroom next door was running, spurting out of the shower head violently like it usually did. Steam filled the air and puffed out from underneath the door. The smell of Duo's good shampoo wafted into the bedroom, and the longhaired boy curled into a ball. In a few minutes, he would come to bed, hair still damp and pull the covers over the pair of them, face away from Duo and fall into deep sleep.

Duo didn't want that to be this night. He was tired. He was emotional. He had questions.

On schedule, the creak of the faucet being turned off squeaked through the quiet of the house. Duo's heart beat faster, his breathing deeper.

The older boy padded into the room, towel drying his hair before throwing the cloth onto the floor in the corner.

The mattress sunk under his weight. More tears silently streamed from Duo's eyes. He curled tighter into the ball. It seemed like Heero was acting out of obligation, instead of out of love.

"Heero?"

No answer, save for the freezing up of the figure on the other side of the bed.

"Heero?" Duo tried again. The silence was no longer for lack of trying.

"Hmm?"

"It's 4:34,"

"Yeah?"

"In the morning."

The short haired boy sighed, and laid down, back to Duo. His partner turned to face him, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I want to know."

"What are you talking about Duo?"

"I want to know where you go at night."

"To work?"

"Bull shit."

Duo was becoming frustrated.

"You work until 2:30?"

"Well…"

"Who is it?"

"You're tired, Duo. Go to sleep." The dismissal.

"NO!" Duo sat up. "No. I can't sleep! I can't sleep because of YOU! I can't sleep because I think about you all the time! About what the hell happened to us? I sob for hours because I know you lie to me, and avoid me like the plague. I wonder for weeks what I've done to deserve this silent treatment."

Heero finally turned to face his broken boyfriend.

"It would be better for you to just tell me what the fuck is going on, instead of standing by and watching me fall." Duo cried. "Heero, it just hurts…"

"Sorry." Heero turned his back again and settled under the covers.

Duo wearily lay back down again, staring at Heero's hair, weeping softly to himself.

The next morning, Duo was gone.

* * *

**AUTHOR END NOTES:**_ did you like it? I hope so. Yes, i know it went fast b__ut meh. I'm just working my way back into it..._

_Heero has been a baaaaaaad boy. It's not exactly my style to make Heero such a meanie-face. And it's not my style to do one shots. I HATE one shots generally. But again. I'm tired and trying to work back my place._

_ALSO 1 The title of the fic is AMAGUE, which is a dancing term, meaning "a fake", incase any of you were curious._

_ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. i take con.crit. too, so donchu worry -_

_R&R for the good 'ol days_

LABULABU YAOIFANBUNNY


	2. NOTE

**TO MY READERS.**

dear readers of AMAGUE.

As requested, I did a little more on the story.

I created a PREQUAL

As in, I wrote about what happened BEFORE Amague took place.

The story is called _Traicione,_ so check it out, please.

If you like Traicione, then tell me so in a review and i WILL write a sequal.

So please, go take a look. -

Yours truely

_YAOIFANBUNNY_


	3. NOTE2

NOTE TO AMAGUE AND TRAICIONE READERS

I have finally finished the sequal to these stories.

It's called INFINE and it's ready to be read.

Also, expect 1 to 2 more stories in this series.

LUV YALL

Yaoifanbunny


	4. NOTE 3

NOTE TO AMAGUE, TRAICIONE AND INFINE READERS.

I have finished another addition to the series.

It's called **Ripari.** And it's ready to read.

Here's a little blip about it.

_Duo is broken and hollow since the incident. Who will be there to come to the rescue? He thinks he has no one._

Wow. I'm bad at little blips.

anyways, checkit.

-Yaoifanbunny.


End file.
